1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to batteries and holding structures, particularly to a battery and a holding structure for holding the battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. A battery having conductive connectors formed is generally installed in a receiving cavity of the portable electronic device. The conductive connector contact corresponding metallic elastic pins exposed inside the receiving cavity. Accordingly, the battery electrically connects the integrated circuit of the electronic device and provides electric energy for the electronic device. The battery is covered and secured by a cover.
A space between the battery and the sidewall of the receiving cavity is required for assembly of the battery in the portable electronic device. However, the battery may move within the receiving cavity due to the space. Due to the movement of the battery, the electrical connection of the elastic pins and the conductive connector may be broken.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.